


Collared Bitch

by ToastyDehmer



Series: Shifter AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Collars, Drabble, Kemonomimi, M/M, Rough Sex, well more like semi-modern lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyDehmer/pseuds/ToastyDehmer
Summary: For thisSmut MemeCome suggest something!





	Collared Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> For this [Smut Meme](https://twitter.com/ToastyDehmer/status/1141158565819953153)
> 
> Come suggest something!

“Jack,” Timothy gasped out, burying his face into the bedsheets. It only helped in muffling the helpless sounds that Jack’s thrusts drew from him. Pound after pound after pound after god. Damned.  _ Pound. _ It felt glorious. It felt amazing. It felt-

“Fuck!”

Jack growled in his ear low and dangerous and the orange tip flicked, the color the only throwback to his original looks before Timothy’s life became entangled with Jack. Timothy sobbed at the absolutely brutal slam of the werewolf’s hips, dick ramming right up against his prostate, his ass spasming. His tail lashed against his left thigh and the long hairs tickled his skin with a featherlight touch. Jack had one hand on waist, using it to pull Timothy’s hips back onto his cock with every push. His other wrapped around the back of Timothy’s neck, a gentle yet commanding weight, thumb rubbing just below Timothy’s right ear and just about driving him crazy.

It was that one spot.  _ Always _ that one spot and Jack knew where to find it with pinpoint accuracy by this point.

Timothy held onto the sheets like they were his life line in a tumultuous sea, one reaching forward and clawing into the bedding with sharp nails. The other was right next to his head and he knew how much Jack liked seeing the desperate line Timothy’s body made underneath him like that. But holding on to the bed- it was all he could do with what really was driving him nuts.

There was Jack’s weight partially draped over Timothy’s back.

There were Jack’s big hands, hot and heavy and holding onto Timothy like he would otherwise drift away.

There was Jack’s heated, rumbling growls of possession gliding past Timothy’s ear.

But the bit that got to Timothy the most? The thing that really got him going? The one thing that was making his mind go blank with every shift of his body, every whimper, every gasp?

The collar around his neck.

It wasn’t anything fancy. Hell, it wasn’t anything more than a trip of leather a half-inch thick, an ostentatious yellow with white threading. In the front was an O ring with a gold tag embossed with the initials HJ and a silver bell (fuck you Jack). The two items made noise whenever Timothy so much as shifted and with Jack drilling him from behind, there were constant soft noises of them clinking together beneath his chest. But it wasn’t the noises that got to Timothy.

He could feel it. It was constantly on his mind. The weight, the pressure, the size- it was like it was all perfectly crafted to Timothy just so he  _ wouldn’t _ ever be able to forget it was there. And with Jack, it was possible that was the truth. Timothy could feel every slight movement around his neck, every tug. It sent heat to his cheeks and filled his head with cotton and for the life of him he could never figure out why exactly a  _ collar _ of all things did this to him.

Why did that one piece of leather get him going faster than anything else on the planet?

It brought him from zero to sixty in less than a minute, dick hard and at attention, leaking pre like it was his first time all over again. The collar never failed to do that to him and Jack  _ knew _ this. He knew it and used it as he pleased. Not that Timothy minded. There were some quieter moments where Jack and placed it on him and did nothing more than pet Timothy for the next hour or so, leading Timothy into some of the most amazing experiences of subspace he’s ever had. Sometimes it was teased at, a reward it Timothy did good enough, met Jack’s expectations to something - anything. Sometimes it was fun.

Other times it was like this.

“You close yet, Tim?” Jack growled and Timothy shivered.

It sounded more like an animal growl than it did a human one.

Timothy nodded his head, the collar shifting and driving shudders throughout his body as he felt the leather drag across his skin. Jack chuckled.

“Such a good boy.”

There was still some kind of dangerous edge to Jack’s voice.

Ever since he came home, there had been this- air to him. Something had riled him up. Something had gotten him into one of his rare moods and to Timothy’s relief, it was one of the ones he liked. The one that lead to him getting his face pushed into the mattress and his ass absolutely wrecked. But he couldn’t figure out why.

His only clue was the foreign scent of someone else and sex.

Well whatever the cause, it would have to wait until Timothy could think straight again because as things stood, Timothy was sure tonight was going to be a long, long,  _ long _ night for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Caves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/pseuds/Caves) suggested 29 (collared) and 30 (choice) for the smut meme. [Helios](https://twitter.com/Helios_Loki) suggested Timothy. I took these and decided to throw them into the Shifter AU! lol For those of you wondering, the choice is Kemonomimi. Basically they gots animal ears, tail, and/or some other animal characteristic. Worked out for the Shifter AU.
> 
> Also, the shifter species I made Timothy is Somali Cat. Why? Because the ginger coat and because I h/c that Timothy had ginger hair before the surgery.
> 
> And no, they're not related in this AU.


End file.
